


perfect harmony

by tototooru



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of it, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: only when they met , hyunggu realized how different they were from each other .which made him love yuto even more .





	1. Chapter 1

   hyunggu's slender fingers were slowly running against the edges of the few sheets of paper that he was holding. he constantly kept glancing down at the one that was at the top, a small smile curving at the edges of his lips.

   it was all the letters he had received from his boyfriend. they were always warming hyunggu's heart. and they also made him cry a little at times because he really did realize how much his boyfriend loved him and how lucky he was to have him... okay, maybe it wasn't " _a little_ ".

   true, some of the letters were in japanese and sometimes hyunggu needed some extra help to read them. but, after all, google translate always got his back and every single one of those letters was so sweet.

   after re-reading them for probably the millionth time, he carefully left the letters in the little wooden box where he kept them. after that, he put the box on top of his nightstand. it wasn't anything that special but he had carved the box himself so he was proud of himself every time he looked at it. because not only that he did that with his own hands but it was also useful for holding all the things he received from his boyfriend.

   he sat at the edge of his bed for a little longer before letting out a quiet happy sigh and getting up. he walked up to the suitcase that was lying next to the door of his bedroom. he double checked if he had taken everything he needed before calling for a taxi to drive him to the airport.

  still having a little more than an hour left until his flight, he bought some snacks and sat on a bench in front of the airport while waiting. he was nervously fumbling with his fingers, gripping at the fabric of his sleeves from time to time and biting on his lower lip, feeling blush spreading all over his face at the thought of his boyfriend.

   he was going to meet him. he was going to meet his boyfriend for the first time after two years of waiting. he finally got the chance to do it and he couldn't even stay still for too long from excitement. of course, because of that, soon he stood up to walk around. he had checked his luggage in already so he didn't have to worry about carrying it around all the time.

   when his flight finally got announced an hour later, he was more than excited to go to the plane, trying his best to keep it low-key. he couldn't just start jumping around from happiness now, could he? well, he _could_. but it was going to be weird.

   that day might have been his lucky day because his seat happened to be next to the window. he made himself comfortable there. the flight wasn't all that long yet hyunggu slept for a while. therefore, it wasn't all that eventful.

   actually, so far, the most interesting thing around this whole little trip of his was the fact that hyunggu never even told his boyfriend that he was going to travel to japan to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

   as soon as he arrived and took his suitcase, hyunggu dialed his boyfriend's number. he waited for a while for an answer. maybe he called three times. or ten. he lost count. they could've been a hundred for all he knew.

   "yuto~" he mused happily as his boyfriend finally picked up.

   "what is it, hyunggu?" the other responded with a sleepy, hoarse voice after a while. hyunggu suddenly realized that he had just woken him up. but he didn't complain. and nor did yuto because aside of being sleepy, he also sounded happy to hear from his boyfriend.

   "guess what!!!" a wide smile spread over hyunggu's face. he bit down on his lower lip as he tried suppressing that smile. but he apparently couldn't. he was so happy.

   he heard shifting and quiet grumbling at the other side. hyunggu guessed yuto was getting more comfortable in his bed. and, oh, how much he wanted to be there already with him and just snuggle against him. "tell me."

   "yuto, i told you to _guess_... nevermind, i will tell you because i'm impatient. i'm at the airport!!" hyunggu announced happily. "and you should probably come pick me up because if i try going to you i might get lost."

   yuto gasped quietly. he remained quiet for a while, most likely trying to figure out if any of this was real or he was still dreaming and everything was an illusion of his mind. "you're not kidding right? please tell me you're not kidding, hyunggu i'm going to kill you if you are and i've gotten excited for nothing."

   the other giggled softly. "of course i'm not kidding."

   "i will get ready and catch the first train. you just stay there and wait for me. okay?"

   "okay."

   hyunggu let out a quiet sigh after he hung up. he was already calming down a little. not that he was not excited anymore. but he was gradually coming to the realization that all of this really was happening. he really was going to meet yuto. maybe that was making him slightly nervous. a thought that yuto was suddenly going to start disliking him passed his mind. it really was possible. maybe hyunggu was going to turn out like something different from what yuto had gotten used to for the past two years. maybe he looked different from what yuto had seen on all these photos and video chats and he was going to stop liking him because of that.

   he shrugged those thoughts away. he wasn't going to let them invade his mind like that. he wasn't going to let all his insecurities interrupt his moment of happiness. and he really didn't. he didn't get so far to be taken down by insecurities.

   around an hour and a half later, hyunggu's phone rang and he jumped up lightly, a new wave of excitement hitting him. he picked up as he stood up, grabbing the handle of his suitcase and heading out of the building.

   "where are you?" yuto asked without waiting for the other to say anything.

   "i'm walking to the exit at the airport." hyunggu was clutching at his phone, almost certain that it could break any moment.

   "when you go outside, stay next to the exit, okay?"

   "yes." he did as he was told. he walked out through the automatic door and then stepped aside, waiting next to it and looking around. "i'm out already."

   but the problem was that along with him there was a whole crowd of people that was also outside. yet he easily spotted the person he was looking out for just a few moments later. "you're taller than i imagined you to be," hyunggu spoke quietly with a soft smile, not taking his eyes off of yuto who still hadn't noticed him.


	3. Chapter 3

   "wait, you can see me?" yuto suddenly stopped in one place, looking around more carefully than previously, his eyes scanning every single person. it made the other giggle.

   "yes. and you will see me too only if you turn a little bit to the left and look forward." he watched yuto as he did so. he heard a quiet gasp at the other end of the line and only when their eyes met, hyunggu realized that his heart was about to beat out of his chest. he tried to swallow the lump that he felt in his throat but it only seemed to stay there with no chance of going away.

   yuto was still standing at the same place, seemingly the same wave of excitement going through him too. "you never mentioned you've bleached your hair."

   "really?" hyunggu finally built up enough courage and made a few steps forward. yuto did the same. and they kept on walking slowly towards one another until they were in front of each other. the shorter slowly put his phone down and hung up while looking up at yuto. "maybe i've forgotten to tell you."

   "it seems like it." not long after, yuto also put his phone down. he was looking at hyunggu with so much adoration that the expression on his face couldn't even be explained with words. "it really suits you. you're so beautiful. you look unreal."

   they were standing like that for a while, looking at each other until hyunggu slowly wrapped his arms around yuto's neck, pulling him into a hug. soon, yuto hugged back, and they immersed into each other's warmth, not caring much about all the people around them.

   "i can't believe i'm finally seeing you," hyunggu mumbled out with a slightly shaky voice.

   "are you crying?" yuto started rubbing his hand against the shorter's back in slow soothing circles.

   "maybe a little."

   yuto pulled back a little in order to look at hyunggu. he moved his hands up to his cheeks, brushing away the tears that were about to roll down from the corners of his eyes. "shall we go home or do you prefer staying here?"

   "let's go home." hyunggu pulled away from the hug and took his suitcase. "or i mean," he coughed, "your home."

   "it's going to be yours, too, now that you decided to come over unannounced."

   yuto had insisted on carrying it, so after hyunggu gave it to him the only thing his hand was occupied with was his boyfriend's hand. all the way to the train station was spent in silence. hyunggu couldn't stop either looking at their hands, at how their fingers were intertwined and fit so well together, or glancing up to look at yuto with the corner of his eye. once again, he couldn't stop smiling.

   he was already so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know things might seem rushed in some scenes or idk what but you're going to bear it until i learn how to pull off a semi slow burn


	4. Chapter 4

   "you live in such mess?" was the first thing that came out of hyunggu's mouth as he walked into yuto's apartment. he started looking around, his nose scrunching up lightly.

it was not a horrific sight. not at all actually. but it was still enough of a mess for hyunggu to judge his own boyfriend for the state his home was in. he was used to live in such tidiness that his house sometimes even looked like no one lived there. except that there was no dust. but it was probably just the habit he had picked up from living in a house, not in an apartment. he just knew that even if he left the house just like that for more than three days it was going to be a complete chaos in no time. or he was just overthinking everything and wanted things to be nice and neat but was searching for something that would sound reasonable enough.

   "as i said, you're coming unnanounced. if i knew about all that, maybe i would've been prepared." yuto said as he carried hyunggu's suitcase into his bedroom, followed by the shorter.

   "well, i mean, i did announce that i arrived at least." hyunggu shrugged lightly, stopping to leave his backpack next to the door right after he walked into his boyfriend's bedroom. "also, are you trying to tell me you need a reason just to keep your house tidy?" he quickly took his shoes off and walked to yuto's bed, climbing on top of it, looking down at the other and smiling lightly, probably because of the sudden height advantage he had.

   "yes." yuto walked closer to hyunggu and wrapped his arms around his waist loosely, looking up at him. "any other complaints?"

   hyunggu hummed as he started thinking, gently placing his hands at the back of yuto's neck. "actually, yes."

   "oh? and what could that be?"

   "i still haven't gotten a kiss," the shorter mumbled out as quietly as possible, his lower lip curving into a little pout. no matter how hard he tried suppressing his blush, it still spread all over his cheeks.

   the other giggled at how adorable hyunggu was and slowly took him in his arms. hyunggu wrapped his legs around yuto's waist, leaning closer. he placed a small peck against his boyfriend's lips before kissing him properly. he closed his eyes, slowly running his fingers into yuto's hair.

   a slight smile curved at the edges of yuto's lips as he was kissing hyunggu. this felt better than both of them had imagined for so long. and they got so immersed into it that they had even forgotten about everything that was happening around them. they were moving their lips slowly and gently, not deepening the kiss at any point. yet after hyunggu pulled away, he was softly gasping for air.

   "i also have a complaint," yuto suddenly said as hyunggu was trying to catch his breath.

   "what is it?" hyunggu raised an eyebrow at him slightly, his cheeks vivid red and as if burning.

   "you're heavy."


	5. Chapter 5

   the two boys were sitting on yuto's bed, unpacking hyunggu's suitcase. or, more like, hyunggu was unpacking and yuto was just watching him with a look full of adoration. hyunggu was neatly folding his clothes and putting them aside in small piles, a small smile curved at the edges of his lips as he was humming something quietly.

   but not long after, yuto interrupted his little song that, he must admit, sounded extremely adorable. "for how long are you going to stay here?"

   "i don't know." hyunggu stopped the movements of his hands, looking up at yuto while holding a shirt that he was about to fold. "i could stay here for up to a month or something. but i guess you wouldn't endure me being around for that long, so i'd limit myself to two weeks." he let out a breathy laugh. "but, honestly, it's your home, you're supposed to be the one to decide for how long i can stay. you could literally tell me to go home in two days for all i know."

   yuto let out a sigh. he perfectly knew that hyunggu started rambling when he was nervous and, clearly, that was the case right now, too.

   "come here." he reached out, making hyunggu leave the shirt on the bed and move to sit in his lap. after the shorter did so, yuto wrapped his arms around him and started caressing his shoulder soothingly. "you know i'd be really happy even if you stayed forever."

   "you would?" hyunggu looked up at him with a light smile.

   "of course i would." yuto leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against hyunggu's lips. "i just asked so we can plan how to spend our time. after all, we wouldn't be able to do much if you've decided to stay here for less time."

   "then i will stay forever so we can do everything." hyunggu's small smile suddenly grew wider. but then it gradually changed to a small pout. "i think it would be difficult for the both of us when i have to go back home."

   "let's not think about that now, okay? we have all the time on earth." the taller traced his fingers down hyunggu's arms, taking his hand. he brought it close to himself, kissing the back of it. "i love you so much."

   "i love you too, yuto." hyunggu rested his head against yuto's shoulder, gently playing with his fingers. he closed his eyes, humming softly.

   it was a little difficult saying those words when they were talking to each other face to face. not because they were a lie or because he was embarrassed saying them out loud. it was nothing like that. but the whole atmosphere was different when they were actually together. on video chats he could be seeing yuto and would still say he loved him without a problem. but now he was getting all blushy.

   he buried his face against the crook of his boyfriend's neck, eyes still closed. he completely relaxed in the taller's embrace, feeling how he was probably a little tired from the traveling and all the emotions he was going through even though he had taken a short nap.

   "baby." hyunggu suddenly lifted his head up, looking at yuto with tired eyes. "let's cuddle, i want to take a nap."

   "what about unpacking?" yuto ran his fingers through the other's hair carefully, pushing his hair back so it didn't get in his eyes.

   "i can do it later, i just want to cuddle." hyunggu started pouting lightly. "please."

   yuto only gave him a nod before the two got up and quickly removed the piles of clothes, placing them on the ground next to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proofread this because its almost 1am and i just want to sleep so if theres any mistakes oops


End file.
